


Just what the Doctor ordered

by Dualscarf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dentists, Homosexuality, M/M, Secretly a Virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dualscarf/pseuds/Dualscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave breaks a tooth and has to go to the dentist but bro isnt exactly happy until he meets the dentist.<br/>(Not gonna even lie. I will not be finishing this or continuing this unless I get extremely bored.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just what the Doctor ordered

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by tons of m/m fics so i'm gonna probably pull out all the stops.

You're sitting on the futon chomping Doritos with Dave while playing brorito 4 on your Xbox when Dave makes a loud whimper after a particularly loud crunch. You turn your head in his direction and raise an eyebrow in the unspoken question of _what's up?_ He gives you a hella mad smash-faced cat expression then says promptly "i think i broke a tooth"  
  
You schedule an appointment despite him never needing one before. "Your appointment is at 8 am tomorrow." says the overly peppy person on the other end of the line. You suspect the receptionist to only be about 16 or 17 years old.  
  
When you come home from your shift at the club at 3 am you find that Dave is asleep. You had told him to go to bed early due to the appointment being a little after the rise of Satan's buttcrack. You set an alarm for 7:30, then decide to take an excedrin with some orange crush and take a nap.  
  
When you wake up to the sound of your Snopp Dogg remix you find that the sun is too fucking bright and reach to push your glasses up but find that they aren't in their place and look around to find they are sitting on lil Cal's face on your desk.

**Author's Note:**

> see any errors? leave a comment.


End file.
